Clean White Abyss
by Ninjalicious Babe
Summary: Sasori did something very bad. Something very naughty. So he was sent here, to an insane asylum. Deidara had to know why, he just had to. But now, he really wished he never even asked. "Do you promise to keep it a secret, Deidara?" Oneshot.


(Only the first little bit is in Sasori's point of view, just to get into his insane little head for a bit.)

* * *

Clean white rooms. Clean white halls. Clean white clothes. Clean white beds. Beautiful.

---

One day, I was guided down a clean white hallway. Every door looked the same. Every hall looked the same. Every 'doctor' looked alike. It was all so repetitive, so much the same. Maybe I liked it that way. I don't really know. Doctor says I'm mentally ill. He doesn't think I can live in the 'real world'. He says it would be safer for me to live here, in the clean white hallways. Live in the clean white beds, clean white rooms, the clean white clothes. Clean everything.

Has anybody considered me? My feelings? My input? No. Nobody considers me. I am mentally ill. Unfit for the real world. Psycho.

Maybe I don't want clean? I really don't. I don't deserve it. I want dirty. Filthy. I _will_ get it. Trust me. I will. I always get what I want. That's probably why I landed here. Is that type of thinking allowed?

I asked the doctor that. He told me not to make a mess, they'll get me help. I promised Doctor I wouldn't.

They were showing me to my clean white room. They asked me if it would be okay if I was in the room with somebody else. I told them yes. Clearly they don't think I'm dangerous if I am to be with another for the remainder of my stay. It will be fun talking to this one. Maybe he can tell me what's wrong with me. The doctors say there's nothing wrong, they just want to help me. Fix me. But why fix what's not broken? I told him that. He just shrugged.

We continued to walk down the clean white halls. I eagerly looked for dirt, for _something_ to prove how imperfect this place really was. They believed they were perfect. Perhaps they thought they truly were God? How foolish of them. They should live here instead. I asked him why he thought he was God. He said he didn't. But I don't believe him. He's a liar. He thinks he's our savior. That's why he's taking us here. He wants to make us perfect for Heaven. How clever.

The doctor says I'm at my room. He tells me to stay in it at all times. He says that I can only come out for meals and 'therapy sessions'. He gently pushes me in, introduces the other man laying on the floor, and leaves. He said dinner would be ready in one hour. That means I get to meet the other 'broken' ones.

My roommate is laying on the floor. He's watching me.

There were two beds in the room, bunk beds. I took the one with the sheets already made. The other one must have been the roommates. I sat down, quite elegantly, might I add, and watched the kid, who was still watching me. This was fun. Like a stare off. Of course, I will win. Dominate. I will succeed. There was nothing more that I wanted then complete domination. I kept going, until he blinked. Ha.

He giggled childishly, rolling over onto his back, facing away from me. He turned his head so he could look at my face. Giggling some more, he hopped to his feet and approached me.

"I'm Deidara, un." He said with a smile and a bounce.

"I'm Sasori." I replied.

---

"That's a pretty name..." the boy replied shyly. He twirled his hair in his fingers. Long blond strands sat between his digits. Too long of hair for such a man, Sasori concluded. How old was this boy anyway? He looked at least seventeen. Yet he acted like a child.

"How long have you been here, Deidara?" Sasori asked, laying on the bed.

"Umm...." He thought for a minute, putting his finger to his lips. "A long, long time."

"Why are you here?"

"They won't tell me." Deidara pouted, "they never tell me anything."

"Well I'll tell you something." Sasori smirked. "Want to know why _I'm _here?"

"I guess, un." Deidara replied, slight pout still present.

"I'm psycho." He smiled, eyes focused on the top of his bunk. "I did something very bad. I was supposed to go to jail. Instead, they placed me here."

"Why, un?" The man asked.

"I had a great lawyer."

"Wh-what did you do?" Deidara asked, curiosity clearly showing.

"I don't think I can trust you with this secret."

"No, un! Please tell me!" Deidara begged. "I won't tell anyone! I swear, un! Please!"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Sasori asked, smirk in place. Deidara nodded his head rapidly. "Well..." Deidara leaned in to hear him. "I...touched a little boy."

"Why did you come here for that?" Deidara asked innocently.

"Because I wasn't allowed to. The boys parents got really mad."

"That's silly."

"I know. Want me to show you what I did?"

"Are you going to get in trouble again for doing it, un?" Deidara asked, tilting his head.

"Not if you keep it a secret." Sasori smiled. Deidara, convinced, nodded his head, a wicked smile on his face. He was in on a secret. A bad secret. And he wasn't going to tell anyone. Because it was their little secret.

"Come on to the bed, Deidara. Lay down. Put your head on the pillow." Deidara obeyed his every word. "Good boy." He patted the boy on the head. "You're doing very well. Now...close your eyes. Pretend to sleep." Deidara immediately shut his eyes, pressing his lips together in excitement.

"Like this?"

"Yes, just like that. Keep them closed, no matter what. Do not open them."

"Okay, un." Deidara said.

"I used a blind fold on the other boy, so I need you to pretend you have one on. You can't see a thing even if you tried."

"Right." He made sure his eyes stayed shut.

"Now, let's start." Sasori's eyes and smile were wide. Insanely wide. He felt powerful, in control. He felt..._alive._

He lifted Deidara's shirt up, bunching the fabric in his fist. His fingers glided over pale skin. He felt the boy tense up, shiver slightly. Sasori decided he liked that feeling. He liked it a lot. "This is what I did first, Deidara." He could see the blonds eyes flicker. He was going to try to open them sooner or later. But that just wouldn't work. Couldn't work. It would ruin it all. "Then I took his shirt off, his body was becoming hot and flushed. Just like yours is." Deidara was breathing heavily now.

"Danna, can we stop...?"

"...what did you just call me?" Sasori's cruel motions stopped at the bellybutton.

"D-danna, un..." Danna. He decided he liked that name. Husband..._master._ Yes. He liked that very much.

"No talking now, you're pretending to sleep, right?" A swift nod. "Let's continue, then." He threw the shirt on the floor, he didn't need it anymore. The boys nipples were now shown. He seems to have been sucking in his stomach, his ribcage is also visible. Sasori poked it with his finger. "Stop it." He said, "it's not supposed to be like that."

"Stop wh—"

"—Shh. Stop sucking in your stomach, and no more talking, it's not supposed to be like that at all." Deidara shut his eyes. He was scared. He was really scared. He didn't understand what Sasori was doing to him, but he was being bossy. He didn't like that.

Sasori tweaked the blonds nipples, enjoying the reaction he received. The boy shivered, bucking his hips up. Sasori wasn't sure whether that was out of pleasure, or a warning. He didn't care, though. That was the exact reaction the other boy gave him. He was impressed by that.

"Good boy, Deidara. Tell me now, are you scared?"

He nodded. "I'm scared, Danna."

"Why are you scared? Tell me why you're scared."

"I don't...want you to...hurt me, un." Deidara said, opening his eyes.

"I'm only doing what I need to do, darling." Sasori said, gently laying his finger tips on top of Deidara's eyelids, successfully keeping them closed. That was the exact reaction he was looking for. Everything is turning out so perfectly.

"You are doing quite well. I'm very proud of you." He dipped his head down, his lips rubbing against his stomach, heading to his nipples. He lightly kissed each nipple, smiling into his skin. Then he took his hand and covered Deidara's mouth. "Don't scream." Sasori warned. He took the right nipple into his mouth and bit down. He bit down hard. A muffled scream emitted itself into Sasori's hand. "Last time I did that, we were almost caught." Blood seeped out of the wound. Sasori smirked. His body was so beautiful, so clean...just like this very building. He wanted to mess it up a little. Not too much, but enough to make him satisfied.

"This is when the blindfold accidentally came off," he said, "so open your eyes for a minute." Deidara obeyed. The red haired man gave a gentle smile. Of course, it didn't look all that gentle considering it was soaked with Deidara's own blood. He gave a shaky whine. "Don't worry, Toshi, everything is going to be okay. We'll both be at peace in the end." He coaxed Deidara sweetly, trying to comfort him a little bit. "Now," he said, laying his fingertips gently on the blonds eyelids, "the blindfold goes back on." He slid his hand down the boys cheek, enjoying the feeling of such soft skin. He felt the boys luscious pink lips next. "Mm....Toshi...I know you hate when I say this, but you truly are beautiful."

"Who's T—"

"—Shh..." Sasori didn't like it when he talked that much. Toshi didn't talk. Toshi obeyed, he stayed quiet. Usually...

Warm hands glided down to Deidara's pants. Sasori was excited. He was glad he got an opportunity to show Deidara how he wound up here. He wasn't the sharing type, but today, he was eager to share. Very eager. He began to slide down Deidara's _white_ pants. He loved this feeling. He felt so ALIVE! He loved it! He wanted to scream out in happiness." He hasn't felt like this for a while, ever since that little incident. He wanted more of it. He was simply addicted.

_A knock on the door interrupted them._

Sasori, enraged, covered the quivering blond up in a blanket and sat on the floor beside the bed. "What?!" he asked in fury.

"Dinner is ready." The guard replied. Sasori glared at the open door. "I'll give you two minutes to get ready." He shut the door.

"Damn it...it's too early!" Sasori cursed. "This wasn't supposed to happen! This is all wrong!" He turned to the blond, who was uncertainly looking at Sasori. "Put your damn clothes on, brat." He yelled. Deidara winced. The tone was harsh, Sasori was being bossy again. He didn't like it when Sasori was bossy, he liked it when he was nice. He obeyed, though. Sasori was mad. Was it because of him? Did he do something to anger him? Did he do something wrong? He wasn't sure. He was scared though, yes. Very scared.

"D-danna, un..."

"Come with me. We're eating together." He grabbed the boys wrist and tugged hard.

"Ouch, un!" The boy cried in pain. He didn't like this side of Sasori...

"Let's go." The guard said, looking the two over. "Hey," he said to Sasori, "be easy on him. He's just a little kid." That only made his grip tighten. The boy groaned.

"He'll be fine." Venom laced words flew out of his mouth. They were led down the hallways, down those clean white hallways. Every door looked the same. He would easily get lost if he wasn't paying attention. The halls were too clean. The walls were perfect. No dust anywhere. But at the moment, he didn't care. He was mad. _Furious_. How dare that guard interrupt his happiness? He tightened his hold on Deidara, teal nails dug into white flesh.

"Ngh..." He didn't dare voice his hurt too loudly. Even with a guard present, what would Sasori do to him?

They neared the cafeteria. Sasori could hear talking_. Loud _talking. He knew already that he wouldn't like this place. Not one bit.

The cafeteria was big. Despite the food and the possibility of giant messes, it was still very clean. Very white. He didn't like white, he was getting sick of white. A small tug interrupted him from his observations.

"Danna, un..." Deidara said shyly.

"What is it, Deidara?" Sasori asked gently, tilting his head a little. He softened the hold on the blonds wrist, leaving a big red mark in his place. "Do you want to play with your friends?" He saw them. Deidara was waving at them a little earlier. He simply ignored it before.

"Yes, un." He replied. "Can I go now?" He pouted.

"Will you let me come with you? You can introduce me to all your friends. But no talking about earlier. You promised me, remember?" Deidara smiled.

"Yep!" Now this was the side he liked. The side that trusted him. The side that respected him. Deidara guided the older man towards a table of people. He was excited for him to meet his friends.

"Everybody," he said, grabbing the tables attention, "this is Sasori, un. He's my new roommate!"

Sasori smiled at each and every one of them. At the moment, he was the nice guy.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hi." Said a white haired man. "What you in for?"

"None of your business." Sasori said. He was about to put on a disapproving face but he decided against it. He was the good guy.

"Fine, fine." The man said, abruptly dismissing the entire subject.

"Sasori," Deidara said, "this is Hidan." Sasori nodded. He didn't want to be here anymore, he wanted to be back in his own room with his own blond. He wanted to finish what they started off back there in the clean white room.

Deidara went through everyone's names. "Kisame," the blue-skinned man, "Itachi," one with frightening red eyes, "Kakuzu" who claims he has five working, beating hearts, "Hidan," who was the one speaking to him. He also believes he's immortal, "Zetsu," Schizophrenic, maybe? There are two people living in that one head, "Tobi," Sasori didn't bother with him. He knew from the start they wouldn't get along. "Konan," pretty blue hair, "and Pein." Pein. HE thinks he's God. HE was the one that thought he was our ruler, our savior, our everything. It was wrong to accuse the guard. He would have to apologize later.

Sasori volunteered to escort Deidara and himself to get some food. Sure, he was a little hungry, but the raw excitement he felt right now overruled his hunger. He didn't want to eat, he wanted to go back to his room. So him and Deidara will just have to eat fast.

The table was loud when the two returned. The "immortals" were arguing. He didn't like the loud noise, he made sure to sit at the other end of the table, across from the woman with pretty blue hair.

"Hello." The woman said.

"Hi." She seemed normal enough to Sasori. He didn't really want to talk, he just wanted to finish eating and get the hell out of here. He needed to continue his "demonstration" with little Deidara.

"What's on your mind?"

"...nothing."

"Oh." She didn't say anything else, just continued to stab her baby carrots. Sasori liked that. He liked violence in girls. It was a major turn on for him. Not that he was really into girls that much. He preferred the younger males. They were far more tolerable. He wouldn't be able to stand the younger females, all they do is cry and complain.

How undesirable.

But that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was eating. He was pretty much done—aside from his carrots. He didn't want those.

So it seems him and the pretty blue haired girl, Konan, had something in common. They both hated carrots.

"You're not eating your carrots?" She asked loudly.

"No, I wouldn't suppose you would want them?"

"Definitely not." She smiled.

They have just created a very special bond.

Sasori got out from his seat, walked towards the garbage can and threw out his plastic plate and carrots. He put the tray back where it belonged. He looked towards Deidara, laughing childishly with Kisame, then to the guard. First things first.

He had to apologize. He told the guard he found the _real_ person that thought he was God.

The guard told him it was fine and asked if he was done eating. Sasori said he was, but he didn't want to leave without Deidara.

Then go get him.

So he did. Only because he wanted to get back to what they originally started with, not because the guard told him to.

"Deidara," Sasori said, "the guard said we should get back now."

The childish teenager pouted. "Already? But you haven't even talked to some of my friends!"

"I know, Deidara," a light pat on blond hair, "but I'm very tired, I just got here, remember? I'd like to get back to our room. The guard says he would like it if we went back together."

"Okay, Danna." Deidara replied, a permanent pout on his lips.

"I'll talk to them all tomorrow morning, all right?" Sasori asked as he took Deidara's hand and led him towards the guard.

"Fine, un." With Deidara clutching his hand, Sasori made another trip down the clean white halls. Sasori didn't like how many times he's walked down identical hallways. It seemed every time they were guided through a different path. Perhaps they wanted to confuse him? To keep him contained. He _was_ mentally unstable. They don't even trust him to be alone.

Have they seen what he was doing to Deidara? Is that why they scheduled supper to seem earlier? They wanted to stop him?

No. He was being paranoid.

They would have moved him to a different room if they thought he was doing anything bad.

Stupid doctors. They know nothing. Certainly they could have predicted his actions, they _were_ doctors after all. They should have known he would be doing this to Deidara. So in it's own way, he's doing absolutely nothing wrong. In fact, he was doing _good!_ All we has doing was showing Deidara why he was here. Besides., the man who thought he was God certainly liked him. He was doing fine, then.

They were led back into their room. The guard told them both to get a good nights sleep, they were getting therapy tomorrow.

The guard shut the door.

"Deidara."

""Y-yeah, un?" Deidara cowered to a corner. His Danna looked scary.

"Let us continue. Go back to your original spot. Take off your shirt, please." Deidara was scared again, the feeling he got when Sasori touched his skin was new to him, and he didn't like it at all. It felt gross. But he obeyed, nevertheless. He didn't want to make his Danna yell again. "It's not the same..." Sasori sulked, "it's not right!" Sasori continued his interrupted antics. He'll just pretend he never got interrupted. He'll just start over.

"Ngh...Danna..."

"Quiet. You're sleeping, remember? So keep your eyes closed, my sweet, and don't make a sound." He began to rub his fingers lightly over pale skin. Deidara shifted positions. Deidara began to pant, his skin becoming flushed. "Perfect." Sasori muttered to himself, they were finally back where they left off. "Then I did this..." Sasori said softly as he began to slowly pull down the boys pants. Deidara almost tried to grab the red heads hands in an attempt to stop, but he couldn't. He was sleeping.

Sasori reached inside the boys pants and past his underwear. "How do you feel, Toshi? Do you feel good?"

"Mmm.." He couldn't speak.

"Perfect." He grabbed the boys private area, squeezing gently. This made Deidara cry out. "No, no, it's okay, Toshi. Everything's going to be okay." Deidara couldn't believe what he was feeling right now. It was so foreign. Sasori gently caressed the flesh with his fingers, almost absently fondling his area. While he did that, Deidara could feel something strange. Something was building up inside of the blond, and before he knew it, he had wet his pants. He could feel the thicker than usual substance dripping down his leg, wetting his underwear.

"I-I'm sorry..." Deidara said. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine, Toshi, it's completely natural, I promise." His hand retreated from the teenagers pants, licking up the come that hit his hand. But he was so embarassed. Peeing like that in front of him... that can't be normal...

"Okay, Toshi, I can't wait any longer..." With that, Sasori placed two fingers on Deidara's lips. "Suck on these. Get them nice and wet." Deidara obeyed.

With his dry hand, Sasori slid Deidara's underwear down to his ankles, slipping them over his feet. Once he was done with that, he propped the boys feet onto his ankles. With a nervous whine, Deidara opened his eyes.

"What are we doing?" He asked, clearly nervous.

"We're going to have some fun, I'll make you feel good." He inserted a wet finger into Deidara's enterance. With a loud squeek, he began to kick his legs. "Stop." Sasori said calmly, "it's going to hurt for a few minutes, but then it'll get better." This did nothing for Deidara. He didn't feel comforted, it only made him want to kick harder. He was scared. Sasori was scaring him. He desperately wanted to get away, to find a friend and play with them instead.

"Ngh...Danna! I don't want to know about why you're here anymore! Please, I don't want to know anymore, un!" Deidara twisted around, desperately trying to get away.

But Sasori decided he's had enough with this. Deidara was being far too annoying. He's not making it _real_ anymore. "You're ruining it, Deidara. This is the hard part, but soon it'll become very easy. Now _shut up_ and stay _still_." He gave Deidara's ankle a sharp pinch. Despite everything, Deidara decided it would be best to do what he says.

With his free hand, Sasori touched Deidara's eyelids. "Eyes closed, please." He didn't remove his hand from the boys face, though. Like before, he firmly covered Deidara's mouth. This is the part where he was going to _SCREAM!_ Sasori was excited. He was reliving a beautiful memory. With his other hand, he removed it from Deidara's insides. He wiped the excess onto Deidara's leg.

"Shit..." Sasori cussed lightly, "no lube..." He thought for a second. There really wasn't anything he could use. He didn't want Deidara to do anything. He had lube with him before, if he got out of his position, he would ruin everything again. "I'll just go extra slow."

He placed the tip at Deidara's entrance. He figured it would be fine, he already got his hole nice and wet. He pushed in slightly. A muffled noise came from Sasori's hand. "I'll go really slow, don't worry." He assured. He slipped it in slowly, keeping his hand firmly clamped over Deidara's mouth.

The pain Deidara felt was unbelievable. He wanted to speak, to call him a liar and to scream for help. Sasori said it would be okay, but it's not! It hurts! He wished he never asked in the first place. He didn't want to know why Sasori got in here anymore.

"Toshi, hunny, it's going to be okay. It'll stop hurting right away, I promise you." But Deidara didn't believe him. He couldn't voice his opinions.

Sasori felt completely in power. He knew Toshi wasn't feeling good, he knew it hurt one, but hey, it's hard to bring a virgin to heaven at first. But he'll get used to it. He'll love it.

They continued to rock back and forth together. "Sasori...." Deidara muffled under his hand, "mmmhmmm..." Sasori smirked. He was feeling it, he was _finally_ feeling the ecstasy, the delight. "Danna," Sasori removed his hand from the young mans face. He didn't believe there was any more danger of him screaming. "Danna, it feels so weird. I don't like it, uhhnnnn...." Deidara finished his sentence with a moan, his penis standing at attention.

"It's normal, I'm feeling it too, and I _love_ it!" He continued to slide into the blond. He was reaching his limits. So was Deidara, he could tell.

Minutes later, with a loud, pained moan, Deidara came onto his stomach, opening and closing his eyes in embarrassment. He peed himself again...

Sasori, watching the face of his beloved, couldn't hold on any longer. With a quiet yell, he came. "T-toshi..."

And then they were done. Sasori looked admiringly at his love. "Deidara," he said, stroking the long, girlish hair, "Keep your eyes closed."

"I..." He squeezed his eyes firmly shut.

"Want to know what I did next? What finished off my night and ultimately landed me here?"

Deidara rapidly shook his head.

Sasori ignored that. He crawled onto Deidara's small frame, lightly straddling his waist. Sasori pointed his index finger and thumb in between Deidara's eye, feigning the appearance of a gun. "Open your eyes, my sweet."

Pale blue eyes widened at the sight. "Bang."

---

Deidara began to cry. This wasn't Toshi anymore. Toshi was in a better place at the time. It was hard to tell the difference, they were so much a like. They had the same color of eyes, same shade of hair. Toshi's hair was much shorter, very suitable for a little boy. And they both had the same curious, adorable personalities. I stared down at the crying face. I sat beside Deidara, stroking his beautiful hair. He began to sniffle. I smiled at him, lifting him up, letting him cuddle into my chest. I wanted him to cry in comfort. "Toshi... my sweet, beautiful little boy. Don't be mad, I did this for you. You... you are much too beautiful to live in this ugly, tainted world. Much too pure.

"So I sent my beautiful boy to the Heavens. Where everything is pretty. I know how much you love pretty things. Everything is nice there, so clean, so white. Clean white rooms, clean white halls, clean white clothes, clean white beds. Simply, beautiful."

_I sincerely hope you find another tutor up there in your beautiful sanctuary. Someone far more knowledgeable than I, until the time I am able to join you..._

* * *

My first one shot! A tad long, eh? Tell me what you think?

It's a oneshot, I don't expect much reviews, but it would still be wonderful!


End file.
